1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a seal ring is used in order to ensure waterproof capability between two housings. In a connector disclosed in JP 2016-48604A for example, as shown in FIG. 2 of this document, a seal ring (second seat ring 43) is fitted into a groove portion formed over the entire circumference of a housing-side mating portion 42 of one of the housings (front housing 40). A mating tube portion 31 of the other housing (rear housing 30) is fitted around the housing-side mating portion 42 of the one housing. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2 of JP 2016-48604A, a gap between the two housings 30 and 40 is seated by the second seal ring 43, thus achieving waterproofing between the two housings 30 and 40.
With the configuration described in JP 2016-48604A, the groove portion into which the seal ring 43 is fitted has the following configuration. Specifically, this groove portion has an outer circumferential surface portion that is in close contact with the inner circumferential surface of the seal ring 43 and extends along the circumferential direction of the seal ring, and two wall portions that protrude outward from the outer circumferential surface portion and sandwich and hold the two width-direction sides of the seal ring 43.
These two wall portions are continuous over the entire circumference in the circumferential direction, thus making it possible to hold the seal ring 43 so as to be securely sandwiched from the two width-direction sides.